Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers
is an Ultraman theatrical feature, and the first film by director Takeshi Yagi, who has since retired from Tsuburaya Productions and Kaiju film as of January 2008. It unites the ''Shōwa heroes Ultraman, Seven, Jack and Ace together on screen with the Heisei heroes Tiga, Dyna, Gaia and Mebius. The catchphrase for the movie is . The movie was released theatrically nationwide in Japan on September 13, 2008. As of October 23, 2008, the movie had grossed over ¥800,000,000 (US$8,000,000) at the box office, becoming the most commercially successful movie in the history of the Ultraman franchise. Plot The movie begins with three kids, Daigo Madoka, Shin Asuka and Gamu Takayama who played together everywhere they went. When they stopped by at a nearby shop, they realised it was 6pm and headed home. Asuka and Gamu decided to stay at Daigo’s house for a while as they watch the first classic 1966 Ultraman show. Ever since they watched the show, they began to have many dreams and ambitions. Sometime later, when they were playing softball, they witnessed an unusual girl and they also invited her to play. When they launched a paper plane to the sky, it flew towards the star. Asuka wishes to be a professional softball player, Daigo wishes to be a spaceship pilot who will travel to the Ultras’ homeland, and Gamu wished to be a scientist in order to build Daigo’s spaceship. The girl’s wishes were never revealed as she said farewell to Daigo and walked away, never to be seen again. 30 years later, they had forgotten their passion towards Ultraman and their dreams while continuing their lives as normal civilians. Daigo hurriedly cycles to work after awaken late. Along the way, he salutes Hayata at his bike shop, whom the elder man jokingly adress Daigo as Rena (his daughter)'s fiance, Moroboshi at his Hawaiian-themed restaurant, Hideki at his workshop, and Seiji at his bakery whom he later gives Daigo some food while pleads for his safety. With Daigo arrive at his workplace, his coworkers stunned after witnessing a mirage above Yokohama. As this happened, Daigo encounters a vision where he found himself at Yokohama and eventually Earth, now destroyed. He also witness several Kaiju and a mystrious Ultraman who later joined by seven others as Daigo looking in a suprise. Later, as Daigo walked outside, he witness Alien Nackle, who narrates that Ultraman Mebius had been captured and that he and Alien Guts will proceed to destroy the city. He later witness the same four men which he salutes earlier plan to save Mebius as they transform into the Ultra Brothers. However Daigo awakens, revealed that everything he saw earlier is a dream much to his coworkers' amusements. His boss, Munakata complains as Daigo apologises. The next day, the mirage disappears and after a few days, while Daigo as a tour guide navigates the tourists, Rena appears for a while. While discussing with Daigo, Rena realises that the mirage that appeared a few days ago was the image of Yokohama city in a deserted state, similar to the ones Daigo saw in his vision. He reveals that at the same time, he receives a dream as he later talks to his childhood friends, much to Asuka's suprise after hearing Hayata is the original Ultraman while having a dinner at Dan's restaurant. He also tells them of Moroboshi being Ultraseven (with Asuka mocking his transformation sequence with a pair of spoons), Hideki as Ultraman Jack, and Seiji as Ultraman Ace while brought up like the ones they saw on television as a child. The next day, while walking on the streets, Daigo witness the battle between Ultraman Mebius and U-Killersaurus Neo. Amazed by the Ultra's victory, a strange person appears , claiming Daigo as his supporter from beginning. Daigo comes back to his sense, witnessing the TV news. While reunite with his friends, Asuka blames Daigo due to having the same dream of becoming an Ulra as Gamu felt it too. Though Gamu albeit supports Daigo, but he laughs along with Asuka after hearing that they are Ultras if they are in an alternate universe. As they remember their original dreams, Daigo witness the same girl he met as a child but she disappears. After having lucnh at Dan's restaurant, he invites them and everyone for a walk with the others. However, a black man in robe creates a purple tornado to knocks out a truck driver and making it head right towards a group of kids. Before the truck reaches them, however, Hayata, Dan, Go, and Hokoto rescue the children and stop the truck with amazing speed. The mysterious being, laughs and vanishes, as his presence remains unnoticed. Daigo begins to think again that they could be actually Ultramen but dismiss it again while witnessing the elders' performance at a restaurant. A day later, while Daigo navigates the tourists to Yokohama Red Brick House, he found himself at the same place but this time the civilians are nowhere to be found but the same monster which he witness in his dream arose from the sea. Daigo remembers it well as King Gesura due to his appearance in the first Ultraman show and destroys a building while approaching Daigo. However, he was saved by Mebius, whom the man later witness their battle. With Mebius overpowered, Daigo memorise the similar battle in the previous Ultraman show, tells Mebius that Gesura's weakpoint is located at his fins. Mebius quickly jumps and tore his fin away, weakening the monster and finishes him with his Mebius Shoot. Mebius approaching Daigo and reverts to his human identity, Mirai Hibno, thanking Daigo for his assistance. Daigo once again finds himself in the real world, but also sees that Mirai is with him as well. After taking Mirai away from several children, Daigo explains the situation they are in. Mirai shocks, revealing that kaiju and Ultras only appeared in fictional stories. Mirai later reveals how did he get into Daigo's world. While patrolling on Yokohama, he witness a girl with red shoes, who seeks his help to awaken seven warriors and save the world from invaders in a world where Ultras never existed. Daigo brings Mirai to the four elders he saw in his previous dream but no avail as they didn't recognize Mirai. Daigo later explains to a disappointed Mirai that even though they are not the Ultra Brothers, they are still special people. Mirai takes this to heart and thanks Daigo once again. However, a tornado appears, bringing a monster to its rampaging spree. Daigo recognise them as King Pandon looking in a disbelief. Mirai surmises that someone summoned Pandon to Daigo's world. He transforms into Mebius and fights Pandon. The whole city falls into chaos as the fight goes on: Asuka and Ryo heads toward shelter from the baseball stadium and Gamu and Atsuko evacuate citizens from the museum. Within the city, Go's wife Aki, helps an elderly man amongst the chaos. However, one of Pandon's attacks blasts a building and sends debris to fall on the two of them. Enraged, Mebius thrown Pandon aside and finishes the beast via Lightning Thrasher and Mebius Shoot. Mebius gives Daigo a thumb up as Daigo likewise, Mebius finds himself in a cylinder and frozen into bronze statue by Alien Hipporito who also commends its time for the extinction of the human beings, laughing in glee and vanishes into smokes. At the hospital, he founds Rena, whom reported that Go's wife remains unconciouss due to Pandon's attack. Go depressed, having blames himself. Daigo tries to ask the now bronze Mebius how to summon the seven heroes to no success. He then sees the same red-shoes girl he met since 30 years. Though, Daigo claims not to know her but she tells Daigo that without one's hopes and dreams, Ultraman will not exist. Daigo then tries to convince Asuka and Gamu to remember their hopes and dreams to possibly become Ultraman, but to no success.The only person who believed in Daigo was Rena as she supports Daigo a lot but even Daigo lost his hopes and dreams when he decided to stay for Rena's sake much to her disappointment. The next day, King Silvergon and King Goldras appear to destroy the city. As this went on both Gamu wonders on a classic cruise ship, dreaming of turning it into a spaceship. Atsuko visits him as Gamu reveals that he had refuse to accept the responsibilities of a scientist but it doesn't mean that he had thrown away his dream. As Silvergon still on a rampage Rena races to his boss, Shinjo and desires to make a 3 minute broadcast. Military soldiers sent a team of F-22 Raptor fighter jets to combat Silvergon. Ryo visits Asuka at the abandoned baseball park as he still persistent with his dream since his ambition of being a baseball player shattered after they lost a match when Asuka was needed for the most. But he still didn't gave up and instead being demoted into a ball boy. When the fighter jet squardrons tried to attack Goldras, the monster easily destroys them. Rena makes a broadcast over the radio that they should not give up, or else the monsters and aliens will destroy them and to believe in their hopes and dreams before it is too late. All of the city hears the broadcast and Daigo is thankful for Rena's words. Believing in Daigo's words, Asuka and Gamu decides to follow him. Daigo is approached by Hayata, Dan, and Hakuto. The three men remind Daigo a phrase that he once told them: "As long we don't give up, Ultraman will surely come". This eventually had made their dreams come true. Daigo has another flashback which reveals the little girl's wish: For Daigo and his friends to become an Ultra and save the Earth. Daigo sees the flashback as the little girl cheered that Daigo finally remembers his promises. A light surrounds Daigo, giving him Spark Lens as he realise that he is the seventh hero and transforms into Ultraman Tiga. The crowd watches him as Tiga fights the King monsters with Gamu and Asuka watches him, recognizing him as Daigo. Hipporito traps Tiga in his cylinder prison as Asuka and Gamu did the same thing Daigo had done, causing an aura of light approaching them and grants them their transformation items, transforming them into Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Gaia. After being supported by the citizens, they proceed to free Tiga from the cylinder. With both King Silvergon and King Goldras defeated, Super Alien Hipporito appears and attacks. The alien finally met his end when Tiga fires his Zepellion Ray. However, the same mysterious cloaked beings whispering throughout the city and use their powers to resurrect the five monsters and forming the gigantic Giga Chimera. As the monster proven to be a challenge for the three Ultras, Dan stated that anyone who believes in Ultraman will achieve victory and that they have carried on fighting because of this. Anne appears, remembering Dan fighting along with Fuji, Hayata's wife, causing a light to appear on Hayata's hand, forming a Beta Capsule. As everyone remembering their "times as an Earth protector", they transform into their respective Ultras and free Mebius. As the battle against Giga Chimera continues, the monster tried to flee from Earth, but the Ultras chased him as they combine their attacks to destroy him. But the silhoutted beings still not giving up as they combine themselves and explaining their reason to wrecking havoc: To destroy Ultras from all universe. The transforms into Glitter forms and destroy the dark master. The crowd cheers for their success. As the Ultra Brothers reverted to their human forms, Goh was given a suprising news that his wife had recover from his injuries. Mirai bids farewell as he vows to meet them again sometime later. Years later, Asuka had became a pro baseball player, who was commended by Gosuke Hibiki as his finest player. Gamu in the other hand has become a popular scientist, who had developed the anti gravity system. Daigo has become an stronaut and his marriage with Rena has made into public. While Hikari, Daigo's daughter playing, she meets the girl in red shoes, similar to Daigo and his friends as they play with Hanejiro. Sometime later, the 150 year old ship monument had turned into a spaceship where everyone makes his way to M78. Daigo was commended by the Chief of United Nations, Sawai for a good job. As the ship blasts off, the crowd cheers as it were followed by four jets which aboarded by the elders. As they exiting the Earth atmosphere, Daigo commends that it's time to reach M78 and by doing so, all ships activates the hyperjump sequences. Characters *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Zoffy (Dream only) *Ultraman Taro (Dream only) *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Mebius Main * - The alternate version of Daigo is a tourist guide whose previous dream is to become an astronaut. * - The alternate version of Shin Asuka is a ball boy whose previous dream is to become a pro baseball player. * - The alternate version of Gamu Takayama is a museum worker whose previous dream is to become a genius scientist. * - During his partol in Yokohama in the main universe, he was summoned by Mysterious Girl With Red Shoes to the alternate universe to awaken 7 Ultra Warriors. * - The alternate version of Shin Hayata is a bicycle shop owner. * - The alternate version of Dan Moroboshi is a Hawaiian restaurant owner. * - The alternate version of Hideki Go is a car repair shop worker which is owned by Aki's brother, Ken Sakata. * - The alternate version of Seiji Hokuto is a bakery owner. Secondary Characters * : Hideki Go's wife. * : Hideki Go's daughter. * : The wife of Seiji Hokuto with nursing license. Acknowledged as the former female co-host of Ultraman Ace. * : Shin Hayata's wife. * : Dan Moroboshi's wife * : Seiji Hokuto's daughter. * : Shin Asuka's coworker & girlfriend. * : Gamu Takayama's coworker & girlfriend. * : Shin Hayata's adopted daughter & Daigo Madoka's girlfriend. * : A scientist who helped Gamu develop a spacecraft for Daigo in the end. He is acknowledged as the former host of Ultraman Agul. * : Hiroya Fujimiya's wife. * : A mysterious girl whom Daigo Madoka met in boyhood. She gave Mirai Hibino a request to reawake seven heroes. Enemies * : Destroyed by Ultraman Mebius's Mebium Shoot. * : Destroyed by Ultraman Mebius's Mebium Shoot. * : Destroyed by Ultraman Dyna's Solgent Ray. * : Destroyed by Ultraman Gaia's Photon Edge. * : Destroyed by Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray. * : The giant monster which Kageboshis' energies and the remained energies of five enemies united. Destroyed by Ultra Superior combination attack of the 8 Ultra's. * : Evil energies borne by people's negative feelings. * : An enlarged form made by united Black Silhouettes. Destroyed by Superior Myth Flasher combination attack of the glittering 8 Ultra's. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , , * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Mebius: *Ultraman Dyna: *Ultraman Gaia: , *Ultraman Mebius: *Ultraman: *Ultra Seven, King Silvergon: *Ultraman Jack, King Pandon: *Ultraman Ace: *King Gesura: *King Goldras: *Super Alien Hipporit: Staff *Director / Director of Special FX: Takeshi Yagi *Producer: Kiyoshi Suzuki *Writer: Keiichi Hasegawa Songs ;Theme song *"LIGHT IN YOUR HEART" **Lyrics: KOMU **Composition: Yusuke Kato **Artist: V6 Pubilc Service Announcement A short PSA about Ultraman sees the 8 Ultra Brothers alerting Super Alien Hipporit to turn his phone off. This indicates that people must not operate phones in cinemas. Home Video Release The movie was released on both DVD and Blu-ray on January 23, 2009. It was the first production in the Ultraman series to be released on the Blu-ray format. The standard DVD and Blu-ray releases carried the same content and features. A limited edition 2-disc "Memorial Box" DVD collection also included extra bonus features, 3D glasses for a special 3D featurette and replica copies of the storyboards and director Yagi's screenplay. References #'^' /CK2008011502079579.html "長野ティガにつるのダイナ＆吉岡ガイア＆五十嵐メビウス合体". Retrieved 2008-01-15. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superior_Ultraman_8_Brothers#cite_ref-bandaivisual.co.jp_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superior_Ultraman_8_Brothers#cite_ref-bandaivisual.co.jp_1-1 ''b] "ウルトラ映画史上最大のヒット作「大決戦！超ウルトラ８兄弟」 Ｂｌｕ－ｒａｙ Ｄｉｓｃ＆ＤＶＤ、２００９年１月２３日に発売決定". 2008-10-23. Retrieved 2008-11-03. #'^' "Takeshi Yoshioka's Blog". Retrieved 2008-01-11. #'^' "Hassei Takano's Profile". Retrieved 2007-11-18. #'^' "トニセン、歌に踊りに大ハッスル！Ｖ６ツアー開催も発表 - goo 音楽". Retrieved 2008-05-20. #'^' "News&Information｜V6 Official Website". Retrieved 2008-05-20. Trivia *In this movie, Ultraman Tiga replace Ultraman Mebius as the main character. Even though Mebius is new and he still popular. *This movie marks the last appearance of Hiroshi Nagano on Ultra Series and also the last time he reprises his role as Daigo Madoka. This also was Hiroshi's final role in voicing Tiga *Even so, this movie share some similarities to Toei Kamen Rider Movies, Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai which the main cast for the main rider reprise each of their role which is similar to the cast who reprise each of their role as Ultra Host. *Despite appearing, Hiroya Fujimiya did not change into an alternate version of his ultra, Ultraman Agul. It is because he did not appear with the other hosts when they realized their dream as he only appears at the end. External links *Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Official Website (Japanese) *Tsuburaya Productions Official Website (Japanese) *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1291119/ Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Movies Category:Team Ups Category:Productions Category:Heisei Movies